


Mistletoe

by jeeno2



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Does Jyn want him to kiss her? Cassian can't decide.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Your standard issue "oh no we've been caught under the mistletoe!" AU. ;) Written for Day 4 of Fic Advent.

When Cassian looks up and realizes he and Jyn have somehow found themselves beneath a rather large sprig of mistletoe, his eyes go wide with surprise and his stomach lurches.

“Well,” he says, swallowing thickly, eyes still fixed firmly on the door frame above Jyn’s head. “This is… um. Unexpected.”

Puzzled, Jyn turns around and looks up, following the direction of his gaze.

She freezes when she sees what he’s looking at.

“ _Oh_ ,” she says after a long pause. Her cheeks have gone nearly as pink as the pretty sweater she’s wearing tonight. (It hugs her slender curves everywhere Cassian longs to touch her, that sweater. But he can’t let himself think about that right now.) “When Bodhi invited us to his Christmas party I didn’t think he was going to… you know.”

Jyn shrugs, and gestures vaguely around Bodhi’s garish apartment, completely decked out for the holidays.

Cassian nods, understanding. “Right. Going the whole nine yards with holiday decorating, or… whatever this is.” He tries to laugh but all that comes out is an odd, strangled noise. He cringes inwardly at the sound of it. “It’s, um. Not really Bodhi’s style, is it?”

“No, it’s not,” she agrees quickly. Even though they both know perfectly well that doing something just like this – throwing a cheesy Christmas party with mistletoe hanging from just about every door frame – is exactly Bodhi’s style.

Jyn opens her mouth to say something else but closes it again, apparently thinking better of it. 

She averts her eyes and proceeds to study her fingernails.

Cassian frowns, worried. He watches her carefully, trying to work out from her expression whether she thinks this unexpected development is a good surprise or a bad surprise. 

Does she… _want_ him to kiss her? She’s kind of been acting like she does, laughing at all of his stupid jokes and keeping him by her side all night. 

Then again, he’s known Jyn for six months now. They’ve been best friends for the past two. Surely she would have done something, or said something, by now if she were interested in him like that. Wouldn’t she? Jyn Erso is not one to mince words or act shy when there’s something she wants. 

Cassian tries to tune out the rest of the party, the stupid Christmas carols playing in the background, the odd look Jyn’s giving him right now – he tries to tune out everything -- as he tries, feverishly, to make up his mind.

“Well…” he says eventually. And he nods, deciding that caution is, in situations like these, usually the best course of action. He chuckles a little, once again hating how nervous it makes him sound.  “I guess now we know that Bodhi likes Christmas decorations more than anyone else we –”

Jyn cuts him off by grabbing him, hard, by the lapels of his new collared shirt, and pulling him down into a decisive kiss. It’s awkward and sudden, and not at all graceful, with noses bumping and knees knocking together. But it doesn’t take long for Cassian to recover, and a moment later he closes his eyes, wraps his arms around Jyn, and sinks into what he’s been wanting for so long.

Somewhere off in the distance he thinks he can hear Baze and Chirrut cheering. He pays them no mind. 

“Mmm,” Jyn says after a long moment, pulling away. “So. What was it you were saying about Bodhi?” Her words are little puffs of air against his lips, and he laughs breathlessly.

“Nothing,” Cassian says. He smiles sheepishly at her, and rests his forehead against hers. He closes his eyes. “Nothing whatsoever.” 

She smiles back at him. "Good," she says, before kissing him a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as jeeno2.


End file.
